


Hey There

by cockleslover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a simple smack in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There

Jensen just finished his last scene of the day which dragged way into the night like always. Misha's take finished before his but Jensen sees him talking with one of the crew instead of going straight to his trailer since it’s really late. Jensen himself wants to turn in but this is Misha's first day shooting after a five episode break. So he really wanted to spend some more time with Misha, he could wait for the next day but he really didn't want to.

So when Jensen saw Misha getting out of the set and walking towards his trailer, he decided to join him for a chat before going to his own trailer. Jensen walked faster but silently behind him and smacked Misha's ass startling the older man. Misha turned around surprised, to see Jensen behind him.

"Hey!" Misha breathed out looking tired but smiled at Jensen. Misha has a smile for everyone at anytime.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Jensen asked.

"I'm doing fantastic. But can we go to my trailer, its kinda cold out here." Misha said pointing at his trailer. Jensen nodded and turned too, walked towards Misha's trailer. But as soon as Jensen turned his back, Misha smacked his ass much harder than he did and started running towards his trailer laughing loudly.

"Collins! Your ass is mine, you fucker!" Jensen ran to catch up with Misha. Misha always brings out the silly side of Jensen to play; he is himself whenever Misha is around. Before entering the trailer Jensen looked around and noticed that no one is around. That was quick; Jensen thought to himself and entered the trailer. 

"Peace?" Misha asked already holding a Beer bottle towards Jensen as a peace offering.

Jensen gave him his Dean winchester frown and accepted the beer from Misha. Misha laughed nodding towards the tiny couch to have a seat with him.

Both of them sat together closer than normal (come on! its tiny couch!) and took a long drink before sighing to themselves. Misha turned to look at Jensen, taking his time looking at Jensen's long eye-lashes and thought to himself how beautiful Jensen looks even at the end of such a tiring after doing a shit load of work. Both of them are still in their costume, Jensen with in his causal Dean cloths and Misha in his Human!cas clothing of the day.

When Misha realized that he is staring, he quickly turned his head back to the drink in his hand. Jensen himself doesn't know what he wanted to talk with Misha anymore, but he did notice Misha looking at the side of his face. If Jensen knew one thing he knows that he is good at teasing Misha, which is pretty much the extent of their conversation whenever they are around each other but usually Jared is around acting as a buffer going back to back with Misha. But today Jared’s scenes finished early that day and he left to his house leaving Jensen&Misha to do their Dean&cas scenes. 

But whenever Misha is alone with Jensen during shooting or outside, Misha always lets Jensen start the conversation he desires. Misha never takes the first step with him; he always lets Jensen dominate the conversation. Like he is not sure if Jensen is willing to listen to whatever Misha has to say, which is not the case but Misha doesn’t know it and so he is always polite around Jensen until he was baited by Jensen to play around between shooting. Then too it mostly happens whenever Jared is around. 

As much as Jensen acts like himself around Misha (being goofy and funny), Misha acts like himself around Jensen too (being silent and thoughtful). It’s their own special connection with each other just like cas and dean's bond, they just never talk about it or unnecessarily analyze it. 

Misha wishes that they could just sit there quietly; not bothering to make any conversation, just enjoying the silence, but Misha knows that can't happen here if you don’t want to let things to get awkward. So Misha sighs to himself and barrels ahead to start a conversation just for the sake of it since Jensen looks dead set on drinking instead of talking. 

“So? Did you miss me?” Misha asked turning to look at Jensen, “Its must have been tough. Not having an amazing, talented actor like me around to learn from.” 

Jensen himself turned to look at Misha with a unimpressed look on his face “Of course. Jared especially missed you. He was practically in tears. Your absence was very hard on him” Jensen replied sarcastically.

“Aw… come on… You missed me too!” Misha nagged Jensen’s should with his hand. “Say it, Ackles. Say you missed me. I know you want to say it. I’m your ‘Baby Daddy’, remember?” Misha asked him smirking hugely at Jensen.

Jensen laughed at that, he remembered himself say that during the cas/dean crypt scene and how they joked around that scene. Even though Jensen had a lot fun making innuendos during shooting that scene, he also remembers the bloody make-up on his face which was a major pain in the ass at that time. He also distinctly remembers Misha trying to pull his face towards his crotch.

“Yeah” Jensen told him still laughing, nodding his head looking at Misha.

“Do you want to come, sit on my lap and tell me how much you missed me, Jenny baby?”  
Misha said tapping at his lap, smirking at him playfully.

“Yeah. Right!” Jensen said looking at Misha up and down. “I don’t make a habit out of sitting on pipsqueaks lap. If you really want me to admit how much I missed you, YOU sit on MY lap and then I will tell you all about it.” Jensen said jokingly and was about to take sip from his drink when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of Misha.

Misha knows that Jensen was just joking with him but he just couldn’t stop himself from taking that bait, it’s like a reflex reaction. Misha must be really tired and out of his mind if acted without thinking first especially when Jensen is concerned. But he started it, so he has to finish it because that’s how you prevent the fucking apocalypse.

“So? You wanted to tell me something, Jensen?” Misha puts his hand around his shoulders, blinking his eyes at Jensen innocently. Close to innocent anyway. 

Jensen was initially surprised at first but then he started to push at Misha trying to contain his laughter at the older man’s antics “God, you are heavy… Get off of me, Mish!” Jensen started laughing trying to push Misha off him playfully but at the same time making sure that he doesn’t actually fall down. (There’s nothing wrong in caring about your co-actors safety, right? Even though they tend to act like a child)

“Nope… Say you miss me or I won’t get off” Misha told him adamantly, but still grinning at him like a mad man who won’t back down until he won.

“No, I won’t! If you won’t get off of me, I’m going to push you down.” Jensen informed him in a threatening voice, “Like This!” Jensen gave a hard push which Misha didn’t see it coming.

Misha lost balance since he wasn’t holding onto anything tightly and was about to fall on his ass but before he could topple over a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to a soft wide chest. Misha was hanging on tightly with one hand holding Jensen’s shirt sleeves and with his other arms once again around Jensen’s shoulder, breathing heavily due to the shock of the almost fall. 

Jensen’s heart is beating rapidly with knowledge that he almost let Misha fall. His hands are still secured around Misha’s waist almost unable to let go yet.

Misha took a deep breath to shake out the initially shock and unwilling to knowledge the stupid position they ended up with, their hands wrapped around each other hanging onto the other tightly.

“Jeez, Jensen. I think I value my life more. So after careful consideration I have come to the decision to remove myself from your lap so as not to reach an untimely death” Misha forced out a laugh and tried to say it jokingly because sitting on Jensen’s lap is NOT funny anymore. Misha put his hand on Jensen’s shoulder getting ready to separate himself from his lap. 

“I’m sorry, Mish” Jensen looked Misha in the eyes stilling holding unto his waist. Jensen really is sorry; he didn’t expect Misha to lose his balance, if anything he expected Misha to pull Jensen down with him.

“It’s alright, Jensen. I was just kidding” Misha tried to get up but Jensen is still holding his waist. One of Jensen’s hand is dangerously close to slipping inside his shirt so Misha really needs to evacuate Jensen’s lap before he starts blushing, embarrassing Jensen and himself.

Misha don’t know about Jensen but his body is definitely tingling in all the places its in contact with Jensen’s. Now THAT is no fun, it’s alright as long as Misha was just fucking around but he has to abort if body decides to start working against him, giving him ideas.

Jensen doesn’t want to let go of Misha. He feels as if he let him go now, he will never once again get to have Misha secure in his arms again. So when Misha tried to get up from his lap, Jensen forcefully pulled Misha into his lap not caring about his weight anymore. 

Misha collided into Jensen’s chest and looked at Jensen breathing heavily. Both their faces are too close to each other and they are looking directly into each others eyes. 

“Jensen” Misha whispered. 

“Mish” Jensen said barley a whisper. 

They felt gravitated towards each other without even realizing it until they are breathing the same air. Before they knew it they are kissing each other or it’s more like pressing their mouth together and holding it there for a long while. It’s not exactly a romantic kiss but it’s a kiss nonetheless. They pulled back at the same time, surprised and shocked into silence, what one could say after randomly kissing your co-start out of nowhere. They both looked into each others eyes trying to gauge the others expression waiting for the other to make the next move. 

Misha don’t know if the kiss was a mistake or it means more than it is to Jensen and himself, he may not be fully averse to the idea but he don’t know what Jensen is feeling. Misha really hopes that Jensen enjoyed the kiss because he definitely did. 

Jensen did not see that come until he saw it coming with eyes own eyes. Now Jensen know how it feels to have Misha’s lips against his, the days of just looking at it is officially over, now Jensen knows the feel of Misha plump lips. And Jensen really liked it, his lips are still tingling with the sensation of it all. He realized that he wishes to kiss Misha again, Jensen looked into Misha’s eyes to see if he is willing but fact that Misha is still in his lap is proof enough to let Jensen know that his feelings are mutual. 

Jensen slowly brought one of his hand from around Misha’s hip and placed it behind his neck to pull him in for another kiss. Misha’s eyes fall shut as soon as his lips touched Jensen’s again for the second time, one of his own hand found the back of Jensen’s head.

Jensen felt that hands were in his hair, pulling him closer. Head titled ever so slightly, and lips parted. When they finally pulled away again after their second kiss, both men were panting. Misha noticed that Jensen’s cheeks were now flushed and his lips were starting to redden. 

Their lips came together again with much more force than before and both of them fought for dominance, biting and licking their way into each other’s mouths to taste the lingering taste of beer from each others mouth.

Misha’s fingers scrapping against Jensen’s scalp as the blond’s own hands roamed around his sides, memorizing every rib through the thin layer of fabric of Misha’s shirt until he got to his hips and could go no further with his jeans getting in the way.

“Clothes?” Jensen asked, trying to remember how to form a proper sentence but failed miserably every time as he still couldn’t believe Misha was still in his lap and at the same time being so fucking polite about it all. “Just—fuck—too many clothes.”

Misha nodded his agreement, fingers removing themselves from his hair so he could get up from his lap; kicking off shoes and removing his jacket and the white t-shirt underneath, his cas costume for the day. Jensen followed him, he too removed his own shoes and socks; clumsily getting his grip on the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head.

Misha’s breathe caught in the back of his throat, making him gasp which he tried to mask with a cough but Jensen caught it alright.

Jensen smirked, with a sudden bust of confidence in his eyes and tried to be cocky to avert any lingering tension. “Like what you see here?”

Misha wanted to hit him for saying such a thing. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the other shirtless before, but its Jensen removing his shirt for Misha alone, so it was so much better. Now there were no cameras watching and no one to tell them to hurry up. No one too look at Jensen expect for him. And, yeah, he liked that. But Misha won’t give in to anything.

“I have seen things better than that, Ackles” Misha griped back.

Jensen looked at him and stood from the couch to pull Misha closer to his body. Jensen can feel the heat radiating off of Misha body and slowly bend his head down to mouth at Misha’s neck. Misha gasped arching his body into Jensen’s and moaned loudly before he could stop himself. Jensen smirked against his neck enjoying Misha response, and proceeded to drag his mouth all over is neck and lightly across his stubble jaw. Misha turned his head to the side and slowly ran his tongue over Jensen’s ear lobe and gently bite at it.

Jensen pulled back panting, “Bed?”

Misha nodded his head eagerly and took Jensen’s hand and dragged him to his bed in the trailer. He lay on the bed pulled Jensen on top of him and they started to make out again, their hands exploring each other. 

“F-fuck.” Misha breathed out; groaning as he felt Jensen shift and a knee was quickly shoved between his legs, pressing hard on his growing erection. It wasn’t enough and too much at the same time. He groaned, moving his hips down to grip that knee into his clothed cock, trying desperately to get more of that sensation. He didn’t even care that Jensen was looking down at him, watching as his body rutted down against his leg, not touching him more than that.

“Are you going to come in your jeans like a teenager?” Jensen asked, pressing that much harder into Misha’s crotch to earn him a high pitched groan as Misha threw his head back, exposing his slender neck.

“Not…fair…you started first.” He moaned the words out as Jensen removed his leg, leaving him feeling so wanting and vulnerable all at once.

“That I did.” Jensen purred out, enjoying the experience himself.

Jensen’s body covered Misha’s own with ease, pressing him back down into the bed. Misha could only lay there and take it as Jensen moved down his body, his hands warming up every skin they touched, sending little shivers up Misha’s spine. His hands curled in the bed spread under him, trying to keep him grounded. Jensen kissed and licked against Misha’s collar bone, biting down to leave marks right under the area he knew the several layers of his Human!cas costume would cover. He watched all too pleased with himself as the skin turned bright red under his attention, outlining the shape of his teeth. He listened closely as Misha slowly lost his sensibility above him, groaning and letting out little sighs of pleasure as his body arched and bent in ways he knows could only ever come from someone who does yoga. And Jensen smiled, because he knew Misha could bend even more.

His mouth made its way down his body, stopping here and there to pinch and prod and leave more bruises that would stay for a week before disappearing. Just so Misha would have to look in a mirror and remember this night; remember what Jensen had done to him. For Jensen its feels so different seeing Misha like this, giving up control or not fighting back but just lying still enjoying whatever Jensen decided to do to him. Jensen doesn’t know if he should be honored, surprised, excited or just enjoy the experience. 

Hands rubbed circles all along sharp hips, tickling the skin right above the waist band of his jeans, running his fingers up and down his sides and stomach, teasing and taunting just to drive the older man insane.

 

“Jesus, Jensen, just—please.” And how could Jensen deny something that was asked so kindly? 

Both their pants came off easily enough, followed quickly by underwear, which left both men now fully naked. Jensen had to stop for a moment, panting and sweating with too much body heat and need. Misha wasn’t doing much better, but at least Jensen wasn’t flushed all the way down his neck.

“Why did you stop?” Misha asked when Jensen made no move to continue. Sharp blue eyes simply gazed up at him, roaming up and down his body, making Jensen squirm. Misha’s eyes finally came up to meet Jensen’s and again they stared deeply into each others eyes.

Their mouths came together in a rush of movement. Jensen’s hand slowly made its way down Misha’s chest, stomach and finally reached his hard cock and taking it into his hand to slowly him jerk off, making Misha’s back to arch off of the bed. Misha was almost on the brink of tears, finally letting his back down as his arms came to wrap around Jensen’s neck for support, trying to remember how to breathe and how to think as his hips jerked involuntarily into Jensen’s open hand.

“J-Jensen—I—I can’t—“

Almost immediately after that, the hand wrapped around him let go, leaving him dripping and wanting more. A chocked sob left Misha’s mouth, his body convulsing in pent up energy and pleasure. He was so close.

“No, wait. Misha, I-I want to…” Jensen breathed heavily before continuing, “I want more. Can we? Please? I want to feel everything, Mish” 

“Fuck!” Misha cursed, loving the image in his head almost a little too much. “Then—hurry up!”

“Do you have any…lotion or something?”

“No, I’m not—I’m—just, damn it, give me your hand.”

He didn’t wait for an answer and simply took Jensen’s hand in his own, bringing the other man’s fingers to his mouth and sucking two in. At such a sight, with Misha’s tongue lapping at his fingers, sucking them into his mouth and making sure they were entirely covered, Jensen almost came. Right there. Because, holy fuck, that was so fucking hot.

“Okay—t-there! I think that should be fine…” He muttered out, trying to keep his voice calm as he pulled back his hand, though Misha wouldn’t let it go until his fingers were pulled out with a wet ‘pop’. Oh god.

There was no more waiting as Jensen shifted Misha around, lifting his legs up to press them into the man’s chest, knowing he could take the stretch. Knowing he could take so much more. The first finger brushed ghost like over Misha’s entrance, making his breath hitch in his throat, biting his lip hard as he nodded his approval, feeling as Jensen pushed the digit in.

Misha groaned, both from the feeling of it all and the almost-pleasant burn that accompanied it. Jensen was kind enough to wait a moment as Misha adjusted, though that moment may have been too little as he quickly thrust his finger in and out of the other a few times, watching as his chest rose up and down with the heavy beat of his heart, feeling at those muscles tensed all around his fingers, trying to pushing him out and pull him in at the same time. As he felt Misha finally relax, he pressed in the second, loving how he stopped breathing for that moment and every muscle in his body went taunt before Jensen started moving his fingers again, together, in and out, in and out, stretching and scissoring and twisting until Misha was good and ready, moaning and withering under his, begging for more.

He loved the sound Misha made as he removed his fingers; something in between a beg and a whine, his hands clawing at Jensen’s shoulders, telling him to put them back. Jensen only smiled, holding back the comment of ‘don’t worry, I think I have something much better.’ He gripped Misha’s knees, pushing them even further back until he could clearly see the joints in Misha’s spine as they stretched and curled to get his legs that high. There was no pain showing on Misha’s face at all.

He hadn’t noticed when Misha had started a mantra of ‘please’ at him, begging with his eyes and his hands and his mouth as the blond took his time positioning his cock before, finally, pressing his hips forward in a hard thrust straight into the body below him.

“OH, GOD!” Misha hissed out, thrashing his head left and right with the burn of it all as Jensen shoved even further inside him until there was nowhere else to go. He dug blunt fingernails into Jensen’s back, leaving his own lasting mark of this night. He could feel Jensen’s mouth right by his ear, panting and shivering with the need to pull out and thrust back in, but he was considerate. He would wait.

For a few minutes, they just lay there, wrapped in each other’s limps, breathing out hot air and shaking with pent up pleasure.  
“Fuck…god, I—Jensen, goddamn it, move!”

It was the only thing he needed to hear, pulling out fully to only thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt to watch at Misha’s face contorted into pure pleasure, taking everything he gave. The pace was rough, with no rhythm whatsoever. To hear the man below him moan out his name in ecstasy, blue-eyes blown black in pleasure. His mouth hung open in a forever-pant as he needed all the air he could get to scream it back out as Jensen thrust back into him, hitting his prostate over and over.

“Oh god, oh god, Jensen—I’m—fuck—I—“

Jensen moved down, kissing him to cover the words of concern as he kept moving, not relenting at all as he felt the body below him tense completely. Those hands grabbed at his skin, scratching and pulling as Misha screamed out his release inside Jensen’s mouth, who swallowed it all. He felt the hot come cover their skin, making their already sweat-sticky bodies even stickier as Jensen continued on, holding Misha limp in his arms as he thrust inside his loosening body a few more times before finally reaching his own limit, calling out Misha’s name as he came deep inside the man, who shook as his over-sensitive body twitched with too much pleasure.

Jensen collapsed on Misha’s body, groaning as he rolled off to the side, softening cock sliding out of Misha’s body. They turned towards each other, smiling lazily at one another in the aftermath glow of sex.

“So…”

“So…”

Misha smiled. “Thank you”

Jensen laughed. “Did you just thank me for sex?”

Misha pulled him into one for final kiss before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
